Pokemon: The Haunted Chateau
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: Lucas Diamond and his twin sister Dawn are on a journey across the Sinnoh Region, and they are ready for anything. Though, how will they fare against a Haunted Chateau full of Ghosts? This a simple humorous Halloween fanfic to celebrate my first Halloween on Fanfic! Hope you enjoy.


Happy Halloween, everybody! For my first Halloween on Fanfiction, I present to you all a quick, humorous, ghost-related spooky Pokémon fanfic, because I LOVES the Pokemans! I admit, this is not my best work, but I hope you enjoy...

* * *

"Um… Lucas, are you sure we're going the right way?"

The 12 year old girl looked to her twin brother, scared because of the woods that stood before them. She wore a black and pink dress with matching boots and a white and pink hat that sat atop her royal blue hair. Her brother wore a red cap on top of his head and he also wore a black shirt and red scarf. Sitting on the girl's shoulder was a large yellow mouse with red cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be there soon, Dawn. We just need to keep moving this way…"

"B-b-but… it's kinda dark here…"

"Pika Pika," the yellow mouse squeaked.

"Pikachu's right, Dawn. We'll be just fine," Lucas stated. Ahead of the Pokémon trainer, a red chimp-like Pokémon with a small fiery pom-pom of a tail led the charge, lighting the road ahead.

"I just don't know if we should be going through Eterna Forest this late at night…"

Lucas sighed. He had realized it was late, but he had to get to Eterna City quickly in order to help out his father by completing the Pokédex. It had been about 2 weeks since he and Dawn had obtained their first Pokémon and gotten the mission from their father, who was assistant to the famous Pokémon Professor, Rowan, to search the Sinnoh Region for all different kinds of new and mysterious Pokémon. Since then, Lucas had also decided to compete in the Pokémon league, to see if he had what it takes to be a true Pokémon Master.

Besides his monkey Pokémon, Chimchar, Lucas had his Gligar and Shinx with him, the latter he had known since he was a young child. He looked up into the sky, wondering what new Pokémon he could find at night. The two walked a bit farther, until they saw what looked like an old mansion. What scared them, though, was the gate door was wide open and an ominous light came from the enterance of the house.

"Hey, what's that?" Lucas asked.

Dawn opened up the holo-map that was in her bag and located their position. "It appears to be the Old Chateau. It apparently was abandoned years ago…"

"Then, why is there a light in the house?" Lucas asked, "I think we should keep going…"

"No way!" Dawn replied, "I'd rather be in a warm house than in this spooky forest. C'mon, Pikachu." With that, Dawn ran toward the Chateau at full speed, with Pikachu following behind her.

"Dawn!" Lucas shouted, then sighed as she left his sight, "What am I going to do with you, sis?" Reluctantly, Lucas motioned to Chimchar to follow as he walked after Dawn.

The door slowly creeked open as Lucas and Dawn looked inside. The inside of the foyer was relatively empty, save for a few Rattata running across the floorboards.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Dawn shouted.

"Well, looks like no one's here," Lucas stated while they walked inside, "I think we should try to make it to the Pokémon Center before it starts to get too…"

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, sending Lucas into a panic. He pulled hard on the doors, but they wouldn't budge at all.

Dawn sighed as Lucas continued to scream. "Quit being such a wuss. God, whoever said males are the more masculine gender seriously needs to have his head examined…"

Tired of his panicking, Dawn grabbed a hold of her brother's ear, pulling him across the room to one of the doors. The siblings walked a bit further to encounter a dining room with a diamond chandelier. To their surprise, multiple dishes full of food were stacked on the table.

"Wonder what all this food is doing here…" Dawn wondered.

Lucas shrugged, then looked over at the table. "Looks like it was placed out relatively recent. Odd…"

"Indeed…" Dawn replied, walking up to the food, and poking it slightly with a fork.

"Careful. We don't know if it's poisoned or anything…" Lucas warned.

"It seems alright to me. Someone must have known people like us would have been visiting…" With that, Dawn pierced a piece of chicken with her fork, and slowly placed it into her mouth. As she bit down, the food appeared to dissolve into dust and fall into her mouth, causing her to spit out the particles.

As she wiped out her mouth, a dark purple orb began to materialize behind her. Lucas, paralyzed with fear, slowly pointed toward the ghostly object, stuttering wildly. "G-g-g-g-gh-ghost…."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn demanded, "There's no such thing as…"

_"Gaaast…" _the ghost moaned, coming up behind Dawn with a malicious smile on its face. The sound of the ghost was enough to send the young Pokémon Trainer into a panic, grabbing her brother's arm and dashing out of the room.

The twins turned a corner, running into another room and slamming the door behind them.

"What… was that thing?" Lucas gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know," Dawn replied, "but one thing I do know is this Chateau is probably haunted. We need to get out of here!"

"I'd like to make a mention that it was your idea getting in here," Lucas commented, snarkiness in his voice.

"Shut up," Dawn muttered, thwacking her brother from behind, "Now, the door won't open, but I think that a fire type Pokémon could burn through the wood…"

"Hmm… why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a doof, that's why," Dawn retorted, sticking her tongue out. She was about to reach for the door knob, when the lights suddenly went out, causing her to stumble in the darkness.

"Help! I can't see!" Lucas screamed.

"Quit being a baby…" Dawn muttered, searching her bag for her Pokéballs. Pulling out the four red and white orbs the size of ping pong balls, she pressed the white buttons in the center of the Pokéballs, causing them to grow to the size of baseballs.

"You sure you want to release all of them at once?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I can't see the ID mark on any of the Pokéballs, and the only Pokémon who has any size to them is Ponyta," Dawn replied, throwing them up into the air and releasing all her Pokémon from their containment spheres. As the Pokémon touched the ground, the largest one, a small horse with a mane and tail of fire, began to emit a light to allow the twins to see. Next to the Ponyta, a black and white bird Pokémon perched on its back, while a green plant-like turtle looked around curiously.

"This all seems really strange…" Lucas stated, while he tried to open the door. Suddenly, Dawn felt a strange tingling in her leg. She looked down to see some kind of lawn mower biting at her foot. Hearing Dawn's screams, another of Dawn's Pokémon, an orange weasel Pokémon with what looked like a yellow intertube around its neck, formed a missile of water around it, slamming into the mower.

"Phew. Thanks, Buizel," Dawn complimented. Buizel looked at its trainer and smiled, then looked over toward the haunted lawn mower. However, the lawn mower suddenly released a barrage of leaves from its mouth, knocking Buizel and Dawn's other Pokémon back.

"What is that thing?!" Lucas gasped.

"Demon lawn mower?" Dawn guessed, trying to shield herself from the leaf blast.

"Let's see if it can take the heat! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Lucas commanded. Instinctively, Chimchar rolled forward, becoming a large wheel of fire. When the attack made contact, the lawn mower faded, turning into a lightning bolt-looking ghostly creature, with an orange electric body surrounded by a light blue pulse.

"Rotom…" the creature growled, ready to strike.

"Wait…" Lucas wondered, "is that a Pokémon?" He slowly pulled out his PokéDex, activating the scanning feature to analyze the ghost before him.

**_"Rotom: The Plasma Pokémon," _**the Pokédex stated in its electronic voice, **_"Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief."_**

"Rotom, eh?" Dawn murmured, "I've never seen a Pokémon that was like a ghost before…"

"Whatever's the case, I'm gonna capture it!" Lucas shouted, "Chimchar, use Scratch!"

Chimchar ran toward the Ghost Pokémon at full speed, but as it attacks, the strike seemed to pass through the Plasma Pokémon.

"I remember Dad saying that Normal-Type attacks don't work on Ghost-Types…" Dawn deduced.

"It appears to be emitting electricity…" Lucas added, "I think a Ground type attack would work! Chimchar, use Dig!"

Instantly, Chimchar began to dig deep underground, only to jump up and attack Rotom from below. However, the ghostly Pokémon appeared to fly farther above the Chimp.

"What? That should have been super-effective!" Lucas gasped. Rotom suddenly began to change shape again, this time into the shape of an oven. The door to the oven open, launching a huge blast of fire toward the twins.

"Yipes!" Dawn gasped, opening the door with force and racing out to avoid the flames, followed by Lucas. The two looked behind them to see that they were not only being followed by Rotom, but also by the ghostly orb and another Ghost, which looked more like a shadowy head with ghostly hands floating beside it.

"I don't know if those are also Pokémon," Dawn stated, "but I doubt these guys are friendly!"

"Hurry to the door!" Lucas shouted, running straight towards it. Chimchar dashed ahead, using its Flame Wheel attack, which was able to burst through the door allowing the twins to escape the house, the three Ghost Pokémon following behind.

"They're still following us!" Dawn screamed, trying to outrun them. Suddenly, the two felt an object in their path, which knocked them to the ground. The large golem-like creature was a light blue color, with brown straps around its arms and legs and across its chest, and there were multiple symbols that glew yellow like its eyes.

The twins stood in horror at the Goliath, waiting for it to make a move. However, they heard a voice from behind the monster that sounded familiar.

"Golurk, use Gravity!"

The creature suddenly lifted its hand, which began to glow with energy, and the Ghosts behind them instantly fell to the floor! Lucas and Dawn looked behind to see a middle-aged man in a white lab coat with well-kept hair with similar color to Lucas and Dawn.

"Dad!" Lucas and Dawn shouted, with major surprise.

"Good work, Golurk! Now, follow up with Earthquake!" their father shouted. Golurk then slammed its hands into the ground, sending a shockwave that damaged the Ghost Pokémon greatly.

"Now… let's go, PokéBall!" With that, he threw a Pokéball square at Rotom, landing on the ground near it and opening up, absorbing the Pokémon inside. The ball shook a few times, and then stood completely still.

"Dad, that was amazing!" Lucas shouted, as his dad walked over to retrieve the Pokéball holding Rotom, as the other two Pokémon retreated into the Chateau.

"Eh, it was nothing, really…" he replied, looking toward his son and smiling.

"Hey, what kind of Pokémon is this?" Dawn asked, trying to scan it with her PokéDex, only for the device to shout **_"Unknown Data!"_**

"Oh, this is Golurk," their father replied, "He's a Pokémon native to the far north region of Unova."

"Thanks for saving us, Dad, but… why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm here to research the Ghost Pokémon in the Old Chateau," he replied, "Ghost types are easily attracted to spooky places. I found Golurk here in a tower in Unova that was abandoned for centuries. They say Golurk and its pre-evolution, Golett, were built by humans centuries ago to guard castles."

"Pokémon built by humans?" Dawn wondered, "Is that even possible?"

"Of course! Porygon is another Pokémon that was programmed by humans… though that doesn't matter right now. Shall we go inside the Chateau now?" he asked, shining a flashlight over his face sinisterly, "It'll be an experience to **_DIE _**for!"

With that, Lucas and Dawn, scared out of their wits, ran toward Eterna City, screaming their heads off the whole way there.

Their  
father shrugged slightly, confused why his children ran away like that. "Oh well… guess they don't want to see what kinds of Pokémon are here… Let's go, Golurk."

"Go…" the golem Pokémon replied, as they walked toward the haunted Chateau in the distance.

* * *

Notes: Well, this took a lot of energy to make. As a quick note, the Pokémon universe that I use for my fanfics has Lucas and Dawn being twin siblings. I thought I'd introduce them to you now before I use them in my secret fanfic that I'm making. I basically combined both the player and supporting character stories for their backstory, being the children of Johanna and Trent Diamond (Trent is Professor Rowan's right hand assistant), and their teams are based off the Pokémon I used in my two playthroughs of Platinum.

Anyways, Happy Halloween, all! After all the candy and an awesome RWBY episode, I'd say this has been a really good day. Anyways, till next time! ;D


End file.
